warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Ynnead
Ynnead is the Eldar God of the Dead and represents the last hope of the dwindling Eldar race. The Eldar believe that when the Infinity Circuits hold all the spirits of their race, all of the Craftworlds will unite into one Infinity Circuit, and the collective spirits of the Eldar will join to form a new entity in the Warp that will battle and subdue Slaanesh, so that Eldar spirits may once more be able to merge with it and form a single, balanced entity. By doing so, if such a thing is possible, they hope that this will allow the Eldar race to be reborn into a better form. Meanwhile the Craftworlds and the spirit stones must be guarded from harm and continue to survive, so that all Eldar can see and form in their own minds a concept of the Eldar virtues that will enter along with their souls into the Infinity Circuits. Ynnead itself (the God of the Dead) is a nascent Eldar god growing in the collective Infinity Circuits of every Craftworld, from the collective souls of the dead Eldar. Ynnead has yet to manifest itself, as it has yet to attain enough power to fulfill its purpose: to destroy Slaanesh and free the Eldar. Ynnead's relationship to Kaela Mensha Khaine is unclear. Ynnead is currently forming within the Immaterium from the collective Eldar souls found in the Infinity Circuits of the Eldar Craftworlds. As the Eldar God Asuryan's psychic might is already bound to each Eldar soul as the result of that god's actions before his consumption by the Chaos God Slaanesh, Ynnead, when formed, will be a potent entity indeed, so powerful that it has been foreseen that a new dimension will be created, alongside the Immaterium and the material universe, that will be a part of Ynnead. It has also been foreseen by the Eldar that all of their souls will be forcibly pulled to Ynnead when they die, instead of being drawn into the Warp to be consumed by Slaanesh. According to Eldar Mythology, the death god's stomach will be like heaven, hell and purgatory, as also seen by some Farseers. Since the birth of Ynnead offers the one, faint hope to the Eldar of defeating and overcoming their Great Adversary of Slaanesh, all operations regarding his formation and the place of his eventual birth is regarded with utmost care, caution and is the target of much of the Eldar's precognitive powers, as with all theories regarding the acceleration of Ynnead's formation. As Eldar die and their souls become part of the Infinity Circuits, the nascent god grows in power. A few Eldar Seers believe that once every single Eldar has died, Ynnead will awaken at last and have the strength to defeat Slaanesh forever. At that point, the Eldar race will be reborn into the physical universe to begin again, freed from the sins of their past and with the chance to build a better future. Sources *''Codex Titanicus'' (1st Edition), p. 34-35 *''Warhammer 40,000: Compilation '' *''Codex: Eldar'' (4th Edition), p. 39 *''Codex: Craftworld Eldar ''(3rd Edition), p. 17